User talk:81.169.155.246
Please dont keep deleting the frogmen tag, there is a differene between Hekets and Frogmen, which is why there is a catagory for them. -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) 13:04, 5 December 2007 (UTC) :No there isn't. Confirmed by anet on the official wiki. ::No, just because it says so on the offical wiki doesnt mean that its true. the offical wiki is modded by a-net, but they barely check anything. Somone thought that it was that, and added it. Frogmen are a varient of Hekets, but they are still different. -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) 13:06, 5 December 2007 (UTC) :::Anet guy confirmed they are the same thing. ::::We're not gww, and can you post a link to prove that? Otherwise, im flagging for ban. -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) 13:17, 5 December 2007 (UTC) :::::http://wiki.guildwars.com/wiki/Talk:Heket ::::::And he says on that page that only Nightfall ones are Heket... --Macros 13:25, 5 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Well, macros just saved me the bother of checking the page. -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) 13:25, 5 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::macros doesn't know to read apparently. that comment was by some unknown user, then anet guy said the opposite. :::::::::Then can you point out which one is the Anet guy? Because he's not there. --Macros 13:28, 5 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::Anet guy wasnt there, and as the template says dont remove it from your own page. -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) 13:29, 5 December 2007 (UTC) I don't feel like banning either one of you, even though GW:1RV applies, because it's more of a "GWiki vs GWW" issue. Personally, I think if an ANet person actually gave a definite answer, we should stand by that too. (T/ ) 13:30, 5 December 2007 (UTC) :If Anet gave an answer, we wouldn't be having this problem. --Macros 13:34, 5 December 2007 (UTC) ::The answer is implicit. :::That's a far cry from "a guy from Anet said so on that page" --Macros 13:36, 5 December 2007 (UTC) ::::no, that's the exact definition of implicit After digging around the official wiki, the most relevant things I could come up with were this and this. They say that they can be both Heket and Frogmen at the same time. --Macros 13:53, 5 December 2007 (UTC) :Let me explain. we have trees and plants in gw. all trees are plants, but not all plants are trees. same with frogmen. all frogmen are heket but not all heket are frogmen. if u look at Ancient Oakheart you can see its classified as a plant and put in a subcategory called trees. we should do that with hekets and frogmen. ::Technically Heket would have to be a sub-classification of Frogmen, but that's called nitpicking. --Macros 14:06, 5 December 2007 (UTC) :::Sure but in that case the drop would be called Juicy Frogman Leg. instead even frogmen drop heket legs which means they are a subclass of hekets. sumtimes anet screws things up a bit. ::::"Ban for refusing to accept facts"? notreally.. since you can have no proof, and the heket leg would have probably just been an oversight on A-net's part. Reverting all of edits now. -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) 17:20, 5 December 2007 (UTC)